The Truth and The Lies
by KmKizmet
Summary: Merlin finds himself in a bad situation when he is pronounced dead after Morgana launched an attack on him to get to Arthur, but in order to save Arthur from Morgana, he will have to admit his biggest secret to the knights and the king, or he could keep his secret hidden and watch the downfall of Camelot, and the one and future king of Albion. Rated teen just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hey guys. This is my fiction, and I hope you guys like it. **

**Please review rate and help me out if I missed anything or screwed up, I'll be glad to fix it. **

**Its a short chapter, sorry for that, and this is just an idea, so please let me know if I should continue or not!**

* * *

Arthur knew something wasn't right when his servant didn't come back with the wood. The knights were all chatting away, all of them waiting on Merlin to get the fire going, along with some dinner. It had seemed too long, and it made Arthur too uneasy for his liking. Before he had a chance to go talk to Leon about it, a whole group of men came from all sides of their camp and attacked. Sure with the best knights there to fight and all, they were still all too overwhelming. Arthur took a glance around to see Gwaine and Elyan working their butts off, a group of at least ten men overwhelming the two men alone. Leon and percival were head over heels with the men they were trying to hold off when suddenly, Arthur was knocked out.

As Arthur woke up, he realised he was in an unknown room, where there was no one around, except for a slumped over form with raven black hair, his breathing shallow. Arthur jumped up, going over to Merlin despite the throbbing pain in his head, taking Merlin and laying him flat on his back, looking him over for any injuries, relief spreading through him when he saw none, visible at least. Despair went through him as his mind flashed to the other knight's. What had become of them? Were they all killed?

His track of thought was broke when Merlin stirred, his eyes fluttering open, "Arthur-" he mumbled, sitting up as he looked into Arthur's blue eyes.

"Merlin, I'm here. What the hell happened?" He asked Merlin, looking at the pale skinny boy.

"You tell me, one second I'm getting wood and the next I'm waking up to you prat." He snapped, halfway playing around. "Where are the others?"

"You really think I have a clue?" Arthur gave him a sharp look. They both froze as they heard someone walk in, keys rattling.

"Well, boys, it's your lucky day, our master wishes to see you." A man said gruffly, looking at the two.

"Who might this master be?" Arthur growled.

"Well, if it isn't my dear brother." The cold heartless voice of Morgana rang through the room as she stepped in, Merlin's blood going cold.

"What have you done to my knights?" Arthur asked, distaste in his voice.

"Why nothing yet." She murmured. "I was hoping to get information from your poor little manservant first." She waved her hand, the cage door unlocking.

"You leave him alone." He growled. Merlin jerked his head to the side, looking at Arthur with eyes that told him no.

"Oh, but I won't get anything done if I do." She laughed, the guard getting Merlin as he walked into the cage. Arthur tried lunging for him, unable to move for some unknown reason. Once Merlin was dragged out the door was relocked and Merlin was dragged out of the room.

It was only just after that, when Leon and Gwaine stormed into the same door Morgana had left. The two looking out of breath, yet very relieved to see their King there. They ran to the cage door, Arthur surprised to see the two men.

"I don't know how you two pulled this off." He said, "Where's Percival and Elyan?"

"They're guarding the door, princess." Gwaine said, looking solemn for a moment. "We saw Merlin being dragged out by Morgana and a guard."

"We need to help him." Arthur was surprised at his sudden desire to save the servant boy, by the fact that he didn't want to see his friend dead in any way.

"We know that, my Lord." Leon said. "But we don't have any weapons at all, nothing to help him."

"I won't just leave him." Arthur growled. "He'll be killed because of me. She's using him to get to me."

"Merlin wouldn't want you to waste your life going after Morgana, he'd want you to go back to Camelot and back to Guinevere's side to protect your people." Gwaine said, scowling.

* * *

Merlin was forced on his knees, unable to so much as do anything as Morgana stood in front of him. He knew that he couldn't use his powers now, in fear that she would find out who he really was. She smirked, her black hair laying gently on her skin, contrasting the paleness of them in the firelight. She bent down, looking at him with a smug look.

"Now Merlin, don't look at me like that." She murmured with a slight smirk. She looked at the guard standing by the fireplace with a nod. "We both know you'll do anything to save Arthur, your precious king, but everyone can be broken in at some point." His face paled as the guard came up, bringing a red hot iron rod from behind his back, a dark grin over his face.

* * *

Arthur, along with the other knights, all flinched when they heard Merlin's scream. It was filled with pain, and all the knight's had major scowls on their faces, Gwaine looking the most displeased as they took off towards the sounds of Merlin's pain. Arthur couldn't help but to believe that it was his fault, he did send Merlin out for wood alone, and he didn't try much to prevent them from taking him out of the cage.

"If I find him dead I'll kill that damn Morgana." Gwaine said, their pace quickening to a sprint when they heard an even louder cry of pain.

"He'll be alive." Arthur snapped, hoping that he wouldn't be wrong.

They stormed into a banquet hall of sorts, seeing only Merlin and a guard there, the guard, who was caught unawares having been too busy beating Merlin, quickly had Percival's sword through his back, falling to the ground dead. Arthur and Gwaine were the first two to reach Merlin, who's body was still and cold. Burn marks were on his face and arms. Gwaine went to check for a pulse, when his face fell.

"He-he's dead." He muttered, the knight's and the King all in a quiet shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the follows and favorites, but is it asking a lot to place review or pm me what you thought/ mistakes I made/ what you'd like to see happen?**

**please do so, make this story better. I'll try to uplchanna other chapter tonight if I get any reviews to go off of, if not, I may try to get one done and post it up. **

**Sorry for the short chapters, I'm typing up on my phone, and uploading from it too, but hopefully you guys than understand. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The shock of Merlin's death hit Arthur's heart more than he had expected. Tears welled in his eyes at the sight of the beaten up servant, anger quickly taking over. Leon clasped Arthur's shoulder, all the knight's hearts very heavy.

"We need to go, before she comes back." Leon said. "Strap him to a horse, I'll ride to Ealdor. Tell his mother of the news."

"No-" his voice was strangled. "It was my fault he got taken. I'll ride."

"At least take one of us with you." Elyan said, standing. Arthur nodded, straitening his composure before he could lose it.

"Elyan, we'll ride to Ealdor." He said, "Percival, Gwaine, and Leon, let Gwen and Gaius know of this horrible fate." The three nodded as Leon picked up the limp boy.

"Ride fast, we'll need you in Camelot for his funeral." Gwaine said, his eyes almost watery. Arthur took a deep breath, his eyes pained before him and Elyan took off for their horses at a run.

"Gwaine." Percival murmured, "Are you going to be okay?"

"No." Gwaine said, "Let's just get him to Gaius."

* * *

Merlin knew he was alive. He knew we wasn't dead, if he was he wouldn't be able to think. To feel the touch of his friends when they felt for a pulse. He wanted to snap at them, tell them that Morgana put him this way. His heart barely beat, but it still held a slight pulse, his breath stilled, but yet he could feel the air still running through his lungs. It was cruel, what she did. He heard Gwaine snap at Percival, he was going to be burned on a boat alive. He started thinking of all the possible choice words he's heard, muttering them in his head, all directed to Morgana. If only he could just find a way to let them know he's still alive and well.

He knew it wasn't possible, knew that he was going to be brought to Gaius, and that when the time came, he was going to hear his friends, and the elderly physician mourn at the site of his body. There was very little time, only a couple days, before he believed he would die, though he figured, if Morgana did this, it wasn't going to just kill him in a couple days. He hardly paid any mind to the others, he only knew that he was laid against a tree, only to be picked up and carried elsewhere.

* * *

"What the hell?" Leon came back to the camp, wood in his arms.

"Don't what the hell us." Gwaine snapped, looking over at Leon. "I was just brushing the horses down."

"Where's Percival?" Leon asked, a tone of accusation in his voice. Percival came up from behind him.

"Right here, had some business to do." He admitted, looking at Merlin's empty spot. "Where's Merlin?"

Silence.

"Merlin's gone?" Gwaine asked, shock in his voice. "How?"

"No one came through, I was watching the south end, Gwaine was at the north." Percival said.

"There was no one who could have taken him without us knowing." Leon said, taking his sword out.

"Wait... Guys-" Percival said, "T-think, why would they want a dead body?" The men froze, looking around the tree to see a trail of footprints bigger than Merlin's that vanished a few feet from the tree they had him against.

"Ride to Camelot Percival, tell Gwen all that has happened, tell her that Gwaine and I are going for her husband." Leon barked, getting on his horse.

"I'll go with Percival, we'll search the area real quick." Gwaine objected. He nodded with a sigh, jumping on his horse and took off the opposite way the two were going to head off to.

* * *

Arthur was just miles away from the border, and at this pace he was going to reach Ealdor by the early afternoon. Elyan was pushing just as hard as Arthur was, the two dead tired, but neither were willing to pause for a second, as dawn slowly lighted up their path. They heard another horse coming, and they slowed theirs down, looking back with their swords drawn, ready for a fight, when they saw Leon storming up to them, his horse full speed, his face twisted in thought. He slowed his horse down, looking at the two.

"Arthur Sire-"

"Where are the others?" Arthur asked, his voice questioning. Leon ground his teeth.

"My lord, Merlin's body was stolen from us." He said, "Stolen. I have Gwaine and Percival heading to Camelot as we speak."

"How?" Arthur's voice was thick with confusion.

"I suspect magic, sire." Leon said, "We must go."

"This is so full of shit." Leon heard Arthur mutter, raising his eyebrow at the young king, who shouldn't be cussing. They rode for Camelot, reaching it by nightfall.

As Arthur stormed into Gauis's chambers, he noted that Percival and Gwaine were there, his other two knights behind him on his heels. It took one look at Gaius to see the despair and the grief that haunted the old man. Guilt flooded through Arthur, who knew he wouldn't acknowledge it. Arthur sat down beside the table, looking at the old man who was in shock, sitting on his bed. He saw Gwen beside him, her hand at her mouth.

"Is it true Arthur?" Gaius's voice was low, grief clouding his voice. "Did Morgana kill him?"

"Yes." Arthur growled. "He was dead. They beat him to death, and burned-" his voice cracked.

"There had to have been sorcery of some kind there, right?" Gaius asked. "Anything? She wouldn't have just killed him for no- no reason."

"I don't know Gaius." Leon said. "I wish we did, but we have no idea."

* * *

Merlin woke up in a small cot in a tent. He sat up, shocked. He was alive, awake. His heart was beating full speed. When he sat up, there was little pain, the majority of his wounds healed or tended to at the very least. He watched as a man came into his room. The camp outside making it clear as to where he was.

"Emrys." He heard. It was a Druid camp. He looked up at the man to see who had saved him, only to have his blood run cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks for all the follows! I really am starting to get a clear idea as to the plot, though I have decided, the chapters will be short, but that way I can upload faster. Hopefully I can get another couple chapters in today, but until then, feel free to review! I only have one review so far, which to me is great, keep it coming!**

**I just realized, I've been forgetting the disclaimer, so I'll say it once, because it goes for the whole story, I don't own any of the people in the story, I only own What I make them do and think :)**

**Please do and let me know what you'd like to see happen or any typos and mistakes, and I'll fix it up!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin found himself looking into the eyes of Mordred, surprise flooding through him. "What do you want with me Mordred?" Merlin asked, distrust in his voice.  
"I just want to help you out." He said simply, looking at him with pure honestly in his eyes, honesty that Merlin hasn't ever trusted, and probably won't, considering he did try to leave this guy for dead meat as a kid, only to be threatened.  
"Why?" He asked. "I was as good as dead."  
"You wouldn't be alive without our help, you could show a little bit of gratitude." Mordred snapped. Merlin glared at him.  
"Fine, thanks for saving my life," he snapped. Mordred smiled at him.  
"That's better." He said, taking a potion out of his bag, "Take this, it'll help with any pain you have right at the moment." Merlin was handed the potion, unsure if he could even trust it.  
"Come on, it'll be fine." He said. "Drink it."  
"I feel fine." Merlin muttered. His eyes flashing gold as he threw Mordred out of the tent. "I just don't want to deal with you at the moment."

* * *

Arthur didn't know what to think. His manservant was killed, beaten to death before they could even come to help, and to top it off it was Morgana who was behind all of it. He paced his room, when he heard a knock on the door. He barely bothered to see who it was as he told them to come in. It was his new manservant, Ralph. He had his armor ready for training. It just made him sink even more into his depressed mood, Merlin never knocked, and he always had something to say.  
Gwen was at his desk in their room, looking through his papers. Everyone was basically shaken up, especially since they sent out Gwaine and Elyan to go and alert Merlin's mother, Hunith, of the bad news, and to have her come to the funeral. Arthur forced a smile when Gwen looked up at him.  
"Arthur-" she started.  
"There's just no break to all of this." Arthur said. "There's no trace of his body, not a clue as to who took it."  
"It's been two days, Arthur." Gwen said. "Gwaine and Elyan will be back with Hunith by dinner tonight."  
"What kind of funeral is it when you don't have the body?" Arthur snapped as another knock came at their door. He gritted his teeth. "If that's George he's going to be replaced."  
It wasn't George, but Gaius who entered the room, looking at the two. The King halfway dressed for practice, his armor on the bed. It didn't take but a second for Arthur to look at Gaius and see the mournful sadness sketched onto his face. Arthur sighed, sitting down.  
"M'Lord?" Gaius started, "It appears Morgana sent something for us." At Morgana's name his head snapped up to look at Gaius, seeing a scroll in his hands.  
"Where was it found?" Arthur asked, standing as he took the scroll.  
"On a guard by the gate Sire." He said, "The guard is long dead."  
Arthur looked at Gaius, then down to the scroll, opening it.

_The throne will be mine, my dear brother._

Arthur's heart was frozen. His mind racing beyond belief. Gaius took a deep breath, looking at him, "Sire, do I need suggest to be cautious?" Arthur shook his head and Gaius went to take his leave.

* * *

As Elyan and Gwaine rode up to the town of Ealdor, a pit growing in their stomachs. They didn't want to give Hunith the bad news of her son's death. They were picked quite unfairly. Arthur had made Gwaine and Leon fight, and Percival and Elyan, whoever lost the two matches were to go. Except, he needed Leon there, so he sent the winners. Gwaine looked over to Elyan as they slowed to a trot, jumping off their horses.  
"Now or never, I suppose." Gwaine said. Elyan nodded, taking a deep breath as they walked further into town. It didn't take long for them to find Hunith, who was at the market, getting some vegetables.  
"Gwaine, Elyan." Her surprise was clear when the two walked up to her. "What are you two doing here?" Her eyes glanced around, as if looking for Merlin.  
"We need to talk to you." Gwaine said, his voice low. He saw a certain look in her eyes, almost surprise at Gwaine's tone of voice, and she nodded.  
"Meet me at my house, I just have to grab a couple things." She said. They nodded, turning to head to her home. They sat at her doorstep, waiting in silence.  
"How are we supposed to tell her?" Elyan asked. "We have no body, he was captured because we didn't put a guard on him-"  
"We just tell her that her son is dead, and we need her to co-" Gwaine shut up, seeing her come up to them as the two knights stood.  
"Well, go on, inside." Hunith said. The three went into her small home. It really was quite a cute little home.  
"You may want to sit down, my lady." Gwaine said, looking at her. "We don't exactly bear good news." That was when he saw the look in her eyes again, this time her face starting to show shock. It was almost like she knew.  
"Is it about Merlin, is he alright?" She asked, sitting down shakily.  
"He's dead." Elyan said, his voice soft. "He died by Morgana's hands after we were caught and raided during a hunting trip." He saw different emotions flash through her face and eyes before they landed on one simple emotion. Grief, mixed with loss.  
"How?" She whispered, her voice as shaky as she looked. "How did he die?" She refused to believe it, he wouldn't let himself be killed that easily.  
"He was beaten up pretty badly," Gwaine said, "With Merlin being as small as he was, it didn't take much to ki-" Hunith flinched, trembling as tears started to run down her face. Elyan and Gwaine looked down, unsure of what to do or say. If only they could have dragged Gwen along.  
"We are terribly sorry, and all of us, even the King, is taking the blame for his death." Elyan said.  
"Yes, because the princess was totally coming down here himself." Gwaine rolled his eyes, making the first sarcastic comment in the last couple days. "Seriously, though, this was the first place he rode out to after it happened, but, something came up as we were riding to Camelot.."  
"What would that be?" She asked, looking at the two. They both had blank expressions, clearly trying to figure out how to say what was next.  
"Well, Merlin's body was kind of.."  
"His body was sort of..."  
"Stolen." The two ended at the same time on that word. Hunith paled, this was worse than she would have thought.  
"We came here to ask you to come to Camelot, where we will honor his death." Gwaine said. Hunith nodded.  
"When shall we leave?" She asked.  
"As soon as you can."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry if anyone is ooc, I'm trying not to make them like that, but it's needed greatly for the story. the next chapter might be its last, because I don't have much more of a plot to come up with. **

**Thanks for the follows and reviews and everything with it,**

**also, if I get some reviews that tell me I could keep the story going, I might make it a bit longer. **

**Enjoy!**

**still... I wish I owned merlin, but for some reason no one but some unknown person can. **

* * *

Mordred fumed as he sulked away from Merlin's tent, irritated. His only hope to get him to trust him failed. Morgana was not going to be happy. At all. He cursed under his breath. He needed to get back to Camelot, and turn them against Merlin, but knowing Merlin, he wouldn't let him near Arthur if his life depended on it. Without any thought to it he touched his Druid symbol, he was doing this for the peace... But why did it feel so wrong?

Merlin was almost dead when he got him. He was somehow locked up in his own mind, unable to move, unable to show any signs of life. So why did he even bother saving him? A bad feeling hit him in the gut and he ran to Merlin's tent, only to find that he was gone. Mordred sighed, he was in trouble for sure.

It was all Gwen could do to not cry when Hunith was talking to Arthur, getting the whole story of her only child's death. Gaius was by her side, the two seeming comically in denial, even though they trusted their word that Merlon was indeed dead. Arthur saw the same look in them, the look of confusion that couldn't be explained. At this point the lot of everyone knew of this manservant's death, and the majority of people were in complete shock.

Arthur looked at Gaius, to see a dark expression in his eyes pass through now and again, as if he had a thought no one has even let pass through their minds. He stood, "Gaius, will you come with me?" Arthur asked. Gaius nodded, standing.

"Yes sire." He said. He followed Arthur out of the room.

"There's something I believe you're not telling me." He stated.

"Yes sire, but that thought is only a small suspicion, I don't believe I could have possibly happened." Gaius sighed. "I wonder if sorcery was involved in his death."

"What makes you wonder that?" Arthur asked, curious.

"There is no way a simple torturing session could break that kid down so easily." Gaius said, then looked off in the distance. "I'll tend to Hunith, she's in quite a shock. I've also got to make my night rounds since.." He couldn't finish it. Since Merlin wasn't there to do them, is what he meant. Arthur nodded.

Morgana was in disbelief. Mordred had Merlin in his hands, but yet he had escaped them?! She paced the room, irritated. She knew she had to move fast, get Mordred into the castle walls. Merlin wasn't going to forgive her for anything she's done. He was supposed to be buried or burned alive, so why did all of this happen? Her anger rose further, turning around, backhanding the Druid boy who had just now entered the room.

"My Lady?" Mordred asked in disbelief. "Whatever was that about?"

"You let Merlin go!" She snapped. "We can't get into the castle and gain Arthur's trust with him around-" a smile appeared on her face. "Yes, we can, you can go into the castle when he is, and claim that he's my puppet, a corpse with a master! They'll be forced to kill him-"

"Can we really trust that this will work?" Mordred asked. She nodded, "Go and ride to Camelot."

Merlin was irritated. He had used a transporting spell, ending up in the middle of the Valley of the fallen kings. It was the last place he needed to be. Morgana and Mordred were making their moves. It was time he made his. The question that ran through Merlin's head was a simple one.

What would come of Merlin's biggest secret?

He took off for the castle, knowing they thought him dead, but not caring at all. He had to protect Arthur, it was his destiny, and the only thing that was keeping Merlin sane. His head throbbed, his magic running through him, almost foretelling the dangers of Merlin's return. He got up to a side door in the castle walls, hearing a surprised shout from behind him. He turned, face to face with Leon.

"Merlin?!" Leon's voice was rough, surprise in his eyes. "You're not.. You're alive?"

"I was never dead to start out with." Merlin said, sounding confused. "I remember Morgana and her guard torturing me, then waking up in a random camp."

"Impossible. You were dead."

Mordred walked through the halls, heading right up to the throne room, audience in hand. Merlin hasn't come here yet, no one knew entirely what was going on. Relief spread through his body, his mind. Merlin, as well as Arthur, is good as dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys sorry, but here's the last chapter. You can hate me all you want, but the story was going nowhere. So, I suppose it's a good start to writing Fanfictions. **

**Thanks for reading. R&r**

**and I know, writing was sloppy, I was on my iPod, writing this, and I had to finish this, for my computer is almost back up to working and I can write a better story with longer chapters!**

* * *

"My Lord." Mordred said, "I was walking in the woods when I saw something horrible. I believe it was sorcery. There was a woman with long black hair, she was working over this scrawny kid- he looked as if he wasn't breathing at all- and he just rose-" Arthur stood quickly, looking at the man.  
"What was this kid wearing?" He asked, the knights and Gaius all shifting their attention to him. Mordred looked at them, a wicked smile behind his grim face.  
"It was dark, but I am pretty sure he was wearing something red around his neck." The room seemed frozen.  
"No-" Arthur murmured as he looked to Gwen. His eyes met Gaius's and he saw a great fear in them, one deep enough to send chills down the bravest of warriors.  
"It sounds as if Morga-" Leon burst in the room, Merlin in tow. Swords were drawn instantly.  
"Leon, I don't care how he managed to trick you, but he is a work of Morgana's. She had wished to send his lifeless corpse to fool us." Arthur said. Merlin looked around the room, his eyes landing on Mordred, a scowl crossing his face, his features cold as he stood ready for a fight.  
"Arthur, listen to me," Merlin said, loud and clear, "I was never dead in the first place."  
"He lies." Mordred said as Arthur walked over to Merlin, sword in his hand, against the boy's chest.  
"Arthur-" Mordred's smile set Merlin off. He couldn't allow this to happen.  
"I'm sorry." Merlin's voice was strangled for a quick second, before his eyes turned gold and shoved the king back, forcing him at his throne.  
"What the hell?" Arthur shouted, all the knights facing Merlin. Mordred scowled.  
"Lady Morgana is the only one who deserves to rule the throne!" Mordred yelled, "Stop getting in her way." Merlin took a deep breath, looking at Arthur, his confused and shocked expression directed at Merlin.  
"I'm destined to protect Arthur, and I plan to keep to that." Merlin said, standing up as tall as he could. "You will have to kill me first."  
"Gladly." Morgana's voice echoed across the room as she walked in, smiling softly. Never had Arthur thought this would happen. Morgana, in the throne room, Merlin, who was supposed to be dead, was alive and using magic? And then the made up story Mordred started on?  
Before he could fully wrap his mind around what was true, he looked at the person he had trusted most, betrayal hitting him in the gut. Merlin, he had lied. This whole time. The situation became clear as he watched Mordred fall down dead, Merlin's eyes flashing gold as Morgana threw a sword at him, the sword suddenly stopping in front of him. Merlin glanced up, meeting the Prince's eyes. His eyes plead for forgiveness, yet held a sadness in them, almost a defeat as he aimed power at Morgana, chanting something, a flash of bright light running through the room.  
When everyone came to, and could see again, they found Morgana lying there, dead as can be. Merlin was standing strait and tall, his breath labored. Leon went to grab Merlin, only to have him flash a small smile. He had just gotten rid of the main threat to Arthur. He dropped down to the floor, collapsing after using so much energy like that.  
With one final look at Arthur, the servant had died.


	6. Authors note

**Hey guys, everyone who's following this story or currently reading it. **

**I want to let everyone know that I am not updating further chapters like I had considered, and that after I finish my other story reactions of the idiot King, I might just rewrite this one out and make it loads better for you guys, and of course add on to the ending. **

**I hate these author's notes, where they post stuff like this up,**

**but know this: I shall rewrite this**


End file.
